


Мастер Кто

by garvet, WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor mentioned, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, кровь и кишки, рождественский спешл
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Summary: Мастеру приходится стать Доктором.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132028
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Мастер Кто

Сначала все шло по плану. И этот план был хорош. Безупречен!

Немного лести и подкупа. Много шантажа. Хороший пиар. Ряд терактов. Некоторое количество хладнокровных изысканных убийств. И вот весь мир у его ног. Не очень большой, конечно, мир — незначительной величины и минимальной значимости колония, испепелить и забыть. Но все-таки он был у его ног, а такие моменты Мастер любил. Он, конечно же, ждал, что на огонек заглянет Доктор, реагировавший на рождественские беспорядки как голодный кот на колбасу. Это было бы вишенкой на торте. Праздничным подарком, окончательно развеющим скуку. Но Доктор никак не отреагировал ни на террор, ни на убийства, ни на опустевшие улочки с напрасно мерцавшими веселыми огоньками. Зря, что ли, Мастер портил людям праздник? Он даже задумался о необходимости тотального геноцида — уж такое ТАРДИС Доктора точно не должна была пропустить. Если и это не поможет, придется застрять здесь, устроить себе тоскливейшую коронацию, править этим миром, выращивая новое поколение приспешников и вынашивая все более совершенные злодейские планы. Перспективы не из лучших, хотя бывало и хуже. 

И вот тут все пошло не так. Не из-за Доктора — и это в особенности злило. Сначала один из приспешников сообщил, что нечто неизвестное выбралось из недр планетоида на свет божий и истребляет население. А потом начали исчезать сами приспешники — как роботизированные, так и из мяса. Отряд за отрядом. Мастер слышал в рации их визги, видел через камеры тьму, наползавшую на несчастных и ошметки плоти и металла, разлетавшиеся во все стороны. И исчезавшие, не успев замарать стены и мостовую. 

Никто не имел права вмешиваться в его работу! Кроме Доктора, конечно, будь он неладен. Мастер рванул туда, где орудовало неизвестное чужое зло. Он всегда умел договориться с коллегами. Наобещать с три короба, запугать, подкупить. Но в этот раз неведомая хрень нагло его игнорировала, продолжая все жрать — елки, фонарные столбы, гирлянды, дома, солдат, оружие, шаттлы...

А Доктор все не прилетал. Засранец был либо мертв, либо участвовал в каких-то других рождественских беспорядках. Оба варианта Мастера невероятно бесили. 

И сейчас Мастер благоразумно улепетывал по узким улочкам остатков городка. Вместе с ним бежали несколько приспешников, которых сначала он планировал скормить неведомой твари, чтобы ее умилостивить. Теперь их хотелось пристрелить — как свидетелей его фиаско, ну и просто чтоб сорвать на ком-нибудь злость и раздражение. Но с этим он не спешил — ведь скормить их твари все еще могло получиться. И тем самым выиграть несколько секунд, а то и минут. За которые может случиться что угодно — придет в голову новый гениальный план, прилетит Доктор, случится конец света, монстр нажрется и уснет. 

Он мог бы просто добежать до корабля и смыться на нем, но машина времени была сейчас по другую сторону надвигавшейся тьмы, и кто знает, существовала ли еще вообще.

Слабаки-приспешники все больше отставали, сбившись с дыхания из-за мороза и страха. К тому же, соревноваться в беге с таймлордом для простого смертного — пустая затея в любом случае. За ним пытался поспевать только один. Мастер не помнил его имени. А, скорее всего, никогда и не знал. И не хотел знать. Но сейчас, перепрыгивая через чьи-то брошенные пожитки и задыхаясь, тот отчаянно причитал: “Я Бэтмен, Бэтмен, господи, что бы сейчас сделал Бэтмен?!.”

— Что? — Мастер резко остановился, развернулся и схватил приспешника за горло. 

— Бэтмен, милорд, — всхлипнул приспешник. — Он бы уж точно что-нибудь придумал. 

— Детали, — потребовал Мастер, сжимая хватку. — Ты служишь кому-то еще?

— Это герой из книг, милорд! — запротестовал и без того вовсю паниковавший приспешник. — Из древних книг. В детстве, попав в беду, я представлял себе, что я — это он и делал то, что сделал бы он.

— И помогало? — уточнил Мастер, отпуская его.

Приспешник схватился обеими руками за шею и усердно закивал.

Мастер задумался. Выяснять, кто такой Бэтмен и как именно он действовал, было некогда. Не в таком тупике и цейтноте. Но он точно знал существо, которое никогда не считало тупики и цейтноты проблемой. Доктор всегда выходил сухим из воды. Это бесило и восхищало Мастера. И сейчас в его голове наконец родился план. Не то чтобы блестящий и безупречный, но единственный, к которому он еще не прибегал. Все свои уловки он уже израсходовал. А вот докторские — нет. Что бы сделал сейчас Доктор? А далек его знает. Чтобы действовать как Доктор, нужно быть Доктором.

Он осмотрелся. Затем швырнул приспешника в витрину ближайшего магазинчика. Та со звоном рассыпалась, и, перешагнув через всхлипывавшего человека, Мастер беспрепятственно проник внутрь. Если ему нужно стать Доктором, то и костюм требуется как можно более дурацкий. Доктор всегда носил дурацкие костюмы.

Времени подбирать образ не было — он сдернул с ближайшего манекена красную женскую шубку и накинул себе на плечи. 

В идиотской шубе он чувствовал себя идиотом. Но все еще не Доктором.

Не хватало чего-то еще. Спутников. Доктор пафосно называл своих приспешников спутниками и вроде как о них заботился, хотя текучка среди них была едва ли меньше, чем среди приспешников Мастера. Что бы сейчас сделал Доктор? Проявил бы заботу о присп... спутнике.

Мастер подошел к барахтавшемуся в осколках стекла человеку и, протянув ему руку, рывком поставил на ноги. Из-за постоянной необходимости сравнивать себя с Доктором внутри все кипело 

— Имя? — грозно потребовал он. — Донна? Эми? Гермиона? Чак? Пушок?

— Р... — невнятно всхлипнул приспешник, утирая кровь, капавшую из носа, но . получилось лишь размазать. Мастер поморщился. 

— Нет времени. Будешь Рудольфом. Рудольфа, кажется, еще не было. Теперь ты — спутник Мастера. Будешь смело говорить всякую чушь, а я тебя спасать. Понял? Начинай. 

Рудольф испуганно захлопал глазами и обернулся. Там вдалеке ковыляли, пытаясь уйти от надвигавшейся темени, восемь оставшихся приспешников. В их детстве не было Бэтмена, так что их шансы таяли с каждой секундой.

— Ммм, — жалобно изрек свою первую чушь новый спутник Мастера.

Что бы сделал, мать его, Доктор? Мастер бы расстрелял их из жалости. Или досмотрел, кого съедят последним. Значит, эти варианты точно не годились. А жаль.

Чертыхаясь, Мастер снова осмотрелся. Нужно было что-то совершенно нелепое, еще безумнее, чем красная шубка. И оно висело над входом в магазин. Роскошная рекламная елка.

— Знаешь, что это? — Мастер ткнул пальцем в елку. Доктор всегда тяготел к ненужным монологам, стремился повышать образование своих спутников. — Это замечательнейший антигравитационный макет дерева, витринный рекламный образец, созданный по всем требованиям Потребительского Союза Бетельгейзе. Однажды витринный макет рухнул на Его Высочество, князя Трех Систем, и с тех пор вышло постановление о том, что все рекламные вывески должны быть антигравитационными. А теперь живо в магазин и принеси мне лыжные ботинки, размер сорок два. 

Он за шкирку снова втолкнул спутника в лавку, а сам полез отцеплять удерживавшие рекламную елку канаты. Замки канатов были прочными –в полном соответствии с требованиями Потребительского союза и безутешных родственников Его покойного Высочества. Мастер снял с пояса свой жезл. Вообще-то он был боевым и аннигиляционным, но, если поиграть с настройками, вполне мог стать безобидным подобием звуковой отвертки. Замки послушно открылись, позволив ему стащить елку вниз. Там его уже ждал красноносый Рудольф с силовыми лыжными ботинками сорок второго размера. Мастер все еще чувствовал себя идиотом.

— Садись на елку, — рявкнул он, закрепляя замки канатов на поясе и активируя силовые полозья лыж. Главное чтоб об этом всем никогда не пронюхал Доктор.

Включив на ботинках режим среднего разгона, он помчал витринное дерево к безнадежно отставшим приспешникам.

Тех долго уговаривать не пришлось, даже притормаживать не понадобилось — они попрыгали на ель с резвостью изголодавшихся блох, почуявших заветный собачий хвост.

Антигравитационная ель слегка просела, теперь она скользила в нескольких сантиметрах от земли. И Мастер наконец включил на лыжах режим максимального ускорения. Как раз вовремя, чтобы улизнуть от хлестнувшего языка тьмы.

Он ощущал азарт и злое торжество. 

Он мчал елку с людьми наугад. Так, как это сделал бы Доктор. 

Наугад на любой улице этого города означало — к центральной площади.

Здесь уже собралось столько народа, что не увез бы ни один антигравитационный витринный образец. Они стояли и испуганно смотрели в гаснувшие один за другим публичные экраны. Тьма окружала город кольцом. Бежать было некуда. 

Мастер остановился, отключил лыжи и подбежал к человеку в военной форме местного образца. Люди в военной форме знали обычно больше всех.

— Что это за хрень? — Мастер направил на человека свою гигантскую звуковую отвертку. — Ответишь, и я всех спасу. Верь мне, я Мастер.

— Мастер чего? — спросил военный, уставившись на звуковой жезл.

— Мастер кто? — подхватил кто-то из гражданских.

— Мастер всего, — раздраженно ответил Мастер, запоздало вспомнив, что Доктору полагалось, вероятно, смотреть на это никчемное стадо глазами, полными любви. — На все руки. Так что это за хрень?

— Это всегда жило в наших шахтах, — ответил гражданский. — Тварь, что жила здесь еще до нас. Она периодически выползает. Редко, раз в десять лет, а иногда и больше. Она уничтожила пару поселений, пока мы не поняли, как с ней быть.

— И как с ней быть? — прищурился Мастер.

— Мы эвакуируемся, как только получаем первые сигналы. Как только глохнут датчики-“канарейки” в шахтах. Грузим все самое ценное и пережидаем на дальней орбите. ТварЬ слизывает все, что остается, уползает вглубь планеты, а мы возвращаемся. Шахты богаты, так что это выгоднее, чем все бросить насовсем.

Мастер понял. В этот раз своевременную эвакуацию прошляпили из-за бардака с переворотом, который устроил он, Мастер. А потом Тварь слопала космопорт. Эвакуироваться было не на чем. Тварь сожрет здесь все чуждое и уползет в самую темную нору, оставив планету в ее первозданном виде. Идеальный пылесос.

Что бы сделал сейчас Доктор?

— Спокойно, сейчас я всех спасу, — повторил Мастер, опуская звуковую отвертку. У него в голове все еще не родилось ни единого намека на План. И это, наверное, было очень похоже на Доктора. Но никак не помогало. Нужно было что-то безумное. Что-то еще более безумное, чем шуба, елка и порча аннигилятора, 

Повалил снег. И так плохая видимость упала еще больше. Хотя что там разглядывать — тьма находилась теперь всего в квартале от них. Минуты три, и все будет кончено. Нужно было срочно предпринимать что-нибудь нехарактерное.

Мастер проклял Доктора, Галлифрей и заодно человечество, сбросил на снег все, что могло служить ему оружием, и шагнул вперед, к Тьме. 

— Эй, ты, — крикнул он. — Знаешь, кто я? Знаешь, что у меня в руке?

В руке ничего не было. Наверное, следовало схватить заранее хотя бы имбирного человечка. Если бы этот человечек попался под руку. И закусить перед смертью. Исчезнуть с имбирным человечком в зубах. Но на перчатку сейчас оседали только резные снежинки.

— Думаешь, это просто кристаллизовавшаяся вода? — спросил он по большей части себя. — Нет! Это самое могущественное оружие во Вселенной. Люди готовятся применить его против тебя, но я — Мастер, защитник всех монстров, я пришел предупредить тебя и спасти!

Кажется, тьма притормозила, остановившись в полуметре от Мастера.

Мастер лихорадочно соображал, как при помощи снежинки поправдоподобнее угробить древнее планетарное зло. Чувствовал он себя полным идиотом.

— У каждой снежинки шесть лучей. Всегда шесть. Знаешь, почему? Шесть — сакральное число, два треугольника, число Сохранения. Ты уничтожаешь людей, но их смерть отражается в каждом луче снежинки, множится в каждой из них. Передается во все концы Вселенной, всюду, где есть вода и кристаллизация. При накоплении критической массы следует удар. Немыслимой силы, увеличенный в миллиарды раз удар. Все жизни возвращаются шестикратно, вся энергия смерти шестикратно из каждой снежинки бьет в тебя и твою планету. И в довершение люди во всех мирах поют древнюю боевую песнь, которая резонирует в этих кристаллах. — Он бросил взгляд на жавшихся друг к другу приспешников. — Поют, я сказал! Боевой гимн!

Они переглянулись, и Рудольф затянул первое, что пришло ему в голову. Какую-то рождественскую колядку про колокольчики. Ее быстро подхватила вся площадь.

Он почувствовал себя гением.

— Снежинки резонируют и звуко-информационный удар стирает тебя из существования! Навсегда! Не ты первый подвергаешься такому геноциду. Осмотрись. Посчитай снежинки, балда! И беги! Беги так быстро, как сможешь.

Тьма загрохотала. Затем отступила, отшатываясь от снежного вихря. И устремилась прочь, всасываясь в люки, щели, трещины.

Мастер закрыл глаза, выдыхая. Он изо всех сил пытался перестать чувствовать себя Доктором. Но охватившая его эйфория была так сильна, что он поймал себя на том, что подпевает толпе. Песнь колокольчиков, сначала неуверенная и тихая, теперь свободно неслась над остатками городка.

Через пару часов Мастер поспешно покидал эту планету. Дожидаться коронации он не собирался. К его радости корабль успел эвакуироваться раньше, чем до него добралась тварь, и красиво вернулся прямо на площадь. И еще до того, как стих очередной рождественский гимн, Мастер, тщетно пытавшийся запить в себе Доктора глинтвейном, нырнул в корабль и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. 

Опершись на панель управления, он помотал головой, вытряхивая из нее навязчивую мелодию.

— Куда летим? — бодро спросил кто-то рядом. Мастер медленно обернулся. Оказывается, в суматохе и на радостях он захватил с собой Рудольфа. 

— Принят сигнал бедствия, — сообщил корабль. — На планете Курпа хтонический котенок забрался на Мировое Древо и не может слезть.

Мастер скрипнул зубами. Не поддаваться. Не поддаваться.

— Стартуем, — сказал он, поправляя на плечах красную шубку. — Следующая остановка — планета Курпа. Рудольф, будь добр, сходи умойся. Ты можешь напугать хтонического котенка.

Временной двигатель послушно заурчал.


End file.
